The Prince of Troy
by DabouncyBrit98
Summary: this is a story where our favourite seaweed brain and everyone else has adventures in ancient Greece. A lot of it is fluff, maybe Percabeth, or Jasper or Frazel or something. Rated T because I'm not sure what it should be exactly, so just to be safe, lets go with T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince of Troy**

**AN: Hi lovelies! This is my first time writing fanfiction so bear with me. I got this idea from a PJO/HoO fanfiction I was reading by Jendallforever called ****The Heir and His Princess****. It's really good and I hope you guys have a chance to read it. This story is set in Ancient Greece, but I was thinking about doing a series where our favorite Seaweed Brain and the gang get transported back in time. If you think I should, please tell me in the reviews. Anyways, hope you like it, please review! I will try to update at least once a week, but maybe more or less. Enjoy!**

Ch. 1

The crown Prince of Troy, Perseus, was standing in front of a mirror. This was not something he did very often. It wasn't that he was bad looking, quite the opposite, actually. Tall, and muscular with messy black hair, and sea green eyes that made every girl he looked at swoon. Today, however, he was looking at the mirror in distaste. He was wearing a clean (ugh), new (double ugh) tunic and himation, both edged with Tyrian purple dye. He had new sandals that hurt his feet, and a new scabbard hung at his side with his newly polished sword concealed neatly inside. All this finery was not his fault, but his father's. His father had abandoned Perseus and his mother, the queen, when the Prince was quite small. Perseus was nearing the age where he could take over from his mother and rule the city state of Troy. The law said that he must be married before this happened, both to form an alliance with another city and also to produce an heir to inherit the rule of the kingdom once Perseus died. His mother had invited Princesses from far and wide, all wanting an alliance with Troy, one of the strongest city states in Greece. **(AN: for any Grecian history buffs[myself included] this is BEFORE the Trojan war which may or may not be a myth, so just chill, ok?[actually, the only known fact about the Trojan war was that Troy was destroyed by fire in the mid-1200s BC]) **Today, he was to meet all of the princesses. He was angry with his mother for coming up with this stupid idea in the first place, with his father for making it necessary, and with the responsibilities of being royal. Little did he know that this day that he thought would be a terrible waste of time, would actually put in motion a chain of events that would change his life forever.

Perseus stood with his mother and his brother Tyson, in the throne room, the whole assembly of courtiers looking as good as possible when the princesses started walking in.

"Princess Clarisse of Sparta" Hmm. Sparta would make a good ally, but this girl looked like she could snap his neck, and he was rather attached to his neck, so, maybe not.

"Princess Silena of Megara" was an elegant girl, with gorgeous features that made all the male courtiers bow hastily and try to ingratiate themselves to her.

"Princess Thalia of Olympia" This girl scared him. She had black hair, and wore a dark purple chiton with black trim, which had to have been very expensive. She looked like she was angry with the world.

This went on and on with no end in sight for THREE HOURS, each princess different in some way, be it her hair or her eyes, or her gown. It all blended together in Perseus' mind. That is until one girl walked in.

The royal crier had just finished announcing Princess Reyna of Rome, and the prince had leaned over to his brother, Tyson and whispering that the crier was going to have a very sore throat tomorrow, which earned a fit of giggles from the younger boy, until a glare from their mother shut them both up, when a beautiful blonde girl walked in. She was tall, and graceful, with long blonde curls, and stormy gray eyes. A chiton with a white to dark purple ombre swept the ground, and a portion of her hair swept back into a complicated knot. A silver diadem rested on her head.

"Princess Annabeth of Athens" So that was her name. Tyson nudged him and pointed to the corner of his mouth, grinning.

"You're drooling!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Their mother glared daggers at them and they both shut their mouths. There were several more Princesses that were announced, but the Prince had eyes only for the Princess Annabeth. When all of the princesses had been presented, they were all shown to their chambers to rest until the banquet that evening.

**AN: Hi again! sorry this was so short, i wasn't sure of the proportions because i was typing this on Microsoft Word. Please review! Remeber: Constructive criticism-good, flames-BAD. I hope you like it! remember to tell me what you think of my series idea! **


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! I am a terrible, terrible person, I know. I did not have time to update last week. I don't remember why though… I am also a terrible person (and I didn't realize this one until it was too late), because I did not post the last installment of my story as a chapter of this one, but as a whole story. When I get the time, I will try to fix that, but **_**this is the third chapter, not the second**_**. Anyhow this chapter is longer than either of my other ones by a lot, so I hope you enjoy!**

_Previously, on Prince of Troy: "They had just finished the fish course when the Princess Silena screamed, and everything went pitch black."_

There was a rustle of the princesses' silk dresses, and several more screams, and a rush of wind that may have been the Great Hall doors opening. After a few moments everything came light again, as if blackout curtains had been lifted from the windows. The princesses were all clutching each other, some sobbing hysterically that their best jewels or whatever had been taken (though, by what, no one had any idea). All except Annabeth. She was standing up, a bronze dagger gleaming in her hand, her stormy grey eyes dangerous. Percy took all this in in less than a second, and it took another second for something a bit scarier to sink in: his brother Tyson was not next to him as he had been throughout dinner.

"Tyson!" he shouted and he ran out of the hall

**This is a line break, which dislikes spiders that make Ron tap dance (Long, completely unrelated Harry Potter reference).**

Just as he rounded the corner at the end of the corridor, he heard footsteps, undoubtedly coming to intercept him (Stealth was not exactly a strong suit of his) and at the last possible moment, and hand clamped over his mouth and he felt himself beiong pulled behind a nearby urn.

"Shhh!" he heard a voice whisper as a dark shadowy figure passed by, grumbling about the luxury of the palace compared to his own home. When he passed, the pressure released from his mouth and Princess Annabeth appeared out of nowhere. Percy's eyes grew wide.

"How-when-what?"

"Hush. I'll explain later. I don't think they're all gone yet."

"No." Percy agreed. After several more minutes, they heard a great noise several floors below.

"Should we go and check it out?" Percy asked hesitantly

"Most definitely" Annabeth replied. The two slipped down several flights of stairs until Percy stuck out his hand and pointed to a large door behind whose door they could hear muffled noises

"storage pantry" Percy mouthed. Then they heard the sound of the door being unlatched and Percy just had time to duck behind yet another urn before antoihter great figure stepped out of the room, carrying a smaller struggling bundle in his arms. With a start Percy realized that it was Tyson. When the figure reached the end of the corridor, Percy followed. Then CRASH! A huge noise came from a few floor above and the large figure dropped Tyson, cursing extremely colourfully. When Percy was sure the ma was gone, he ran over to Tyson and started untying him.

"Tyson! Are you alright?"

"Ugh. Yes? Maybe? Nope, not really." Then another voice spoke to Percy's left and, again, Princess Annabeth appeared out of nowhere in particular. Again.

"You have a TON of explaining to do when this is all over." Percy muttered. Annabeth pretended not to hear him.

"We need to get him away from her before that old lump comes back." She whispered urgently. Together, Percy and Annabeth managed to get the half conscious Tyson back up to his chamber. As soon as they got him in his bed, he blacked out.

"Go see if you can get a healer. Ask around for Chiron." Percy said to Annabeth. "I'm going to go see If I can't get some guards to go look for the rest of those guys." Chiron was a good friend of Percy's and also a good healer, and Percy knew he would keep any secret they told him. When Chiron finished his examination, Percy asked worriedly

"Will he be alright?"

"I believe so, but he may be out for a few hours. Best to let him rest." Replied the healer kindly before walking out the door. Then Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Thank you."

"For what?" queried the princess, truly curious.

"For coming with me back there. If you hadn't I would not have been able to hide from the guy before it would be too late, and then Troy would be without a prince."

"Did it ever occur to you that that might be just what they are going for?" Percy's eyes again grew wide as the reality of her statement sank in.

"But-why?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Your head is full of seaweed. Because they-whoever 'they' is- want to rule. To do that, they have to get rid of your whole family." She replied with some exasperation.

"Oh." Percy said in a small voice

"'Oh' is right!" said Annabeth. Percy, eager to change the subject, then asked a question that had obviously been bothering him all night.

"How did you disappear, and then come back again back there?" Annabeth sighed. Apparently, this had been a question she had been anticipating all night, but not looking forward to answering.

"It was a gift from my mother" she murmured sadly

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?" Percy asked, a bit more gently.

"She died, a few days after I was born."

"Oh. I'm very sorry." Percy said, truly feeling his new friend's pain

"It's funny. Most people when they hear that would say something like 'I offer you my deepest condolences'' or something. Not you though. Why?"

"My father left us when I was younger, too. But that does not change the fact that I am sorry."

"No. I assumed not. But it is fine. It is in the past, and it does not matter anymore." She said, evidently trying to regain her composure, but failing for the first few goes. Her shoulders shook, and Percy put his arm about them, trying to be comforting. Neither one of them was aware that this would not be the last time he would do this.

"So, is it just you and your father?"

"No, I have a stepmother and brothers, and one biological brother."

"Do you like your stepfamily?" Percy asked

"No, not really." She said, hanging her head. "I know that's a horrible thing to say, but I don't care. I guess I feel like every person needs both their biological parents to have the type of upbringing I wanted all my life." The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"When my father left, my brother was nothing but a newborn, and I was only eight years old. My mother locked herself in her chamber for days on end, leaving us to the care of nurses. There was no more talk for a bit, as the two sat reflecting on and remembering times gone by.

"So, how does it work?!" Percy asked, apparently unable to contain his excitement any longer. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed

"It's my diadem. When I want it to, it turns me invisible." **(AN: I know this is not how Annabeth's cap works, but, honestly, do you want her to carry around a metal crown in her pocket for the whole story?) **Percy apparently could not wrap his head around the magic of the item. After letting him google at it for awhile, she suggested with a yawn that now they might go to bed. But not before remembering something of the utmost importance.

"What about those men we saw in the storage pantry?" She asked anxiously.

"When you went to get Chiron, I put the head of my guards, and my best friend, Jason, on it."

"Oh. That's good. Well, good night, your highness"

"Good night Annabeth"

**AN: Whew! And 1354 words later… I normally do my best to fix any grammar mistakes, but I went camping this weekend and for some reason, there were geese and dogs and a skateboarder who all thought it would be a brilliant idea to be awake at three in the morning. So yeah. Not exactly my best weekend for sleeping, so I'm pretty tired. If you spot/spotted any grammatical errors, please excuse them. I really hope you liked this update!**

**-DaBouncyBrit**


End file.
